HP & the Case of the Clean but Unfolded Laundry
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: xx.oneshotxx.HG.xx Harry Potter could always do his laundry by magic, but what happens when he decides to buy a washer&dryer anyway? Well, if only he knew how to fold laundry...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other fun and fascinating things from Harry Potter. Because I just don't. Also, I got the idea for this story and the title for this story from the list of rejected book titles on This is just supposed to be a silly little Harry Potter spoof story. I hope you like it. Please review!

Another A/N: THANK TO DORIS THE COOLEST PERSON EVER AND MY BESTEST FRIEND AND THE BESTEST BETA EVER! (Doris is my beta.)

**Harry Potter and the case of the clean but unfolded laundry**

**By xLilyFlower**

Harry Potter had just bought a washing machine. Sure, he was a wizard, and sure, there were spells that he could use to clean his laundry, but he wanted a washing machine. And a dryer (You can't buy a washer without a dryer). He smiled happily as he installed the machine with magic, and slowly poured all his dirty clothes into the washer. He didn't need any instructions, he knew how to do laundry. Why wouldn't he? He poured in a capful of soap and started the washer up. Medium load on Perm't Press. Well yes, that seemed about right.

When the washer was done, he proceeded putting the clothes in the dryer. After he put the clothes in the dryer, he went to the kitchen of his 2 bedroom apartment (that he lived in by himself) and poured a nice cup of orange juice. Harry always fancied a nice cup of orange juice at 8pm.

He heard a buzzing noise, and put his cup of orange juice down to go get the laundry. He took all the warm, dry laundry out of dryer and loaded it in the laundry basket. Whistling, he carried the laundry basket into the room and took one of the shirts out of the basket. He began to fold it. Wait… how did you fold it? Just this way, than that… No, that couldn't be it. Harry was getting more nervous by the minute, he just couldn't figure it out. He racked his brain for more ways to try, but he just couldn't get it. He panicked, if he left the laundry out too long without folding it, it would wrinkle! He couldn't let that happen! As quickly as he could, he apparated to the Burrow.

"RON! RON! YOU'VE GOT TO COME HERE! I NEED HELP NOW! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Harry called through the house. At his shouts, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and George came upstairs to find Harry in complete distress.

"Mate, what is it? Is it Voldemort?" Ron asked anxiously.

"No! It's worse! You've got to help me now! I CAN'T FOLD LAUNDRY!"

"NOOO! Oh man… I wish I could help you… _but I can't fold either!_" Ron said with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry Harry! But I can't fold either!" George said, close to tears.

"Oh dear, I can fold, but I'm far too busy, I just can't!" Mrs. Weasley said, enveloping Harry in a huge bear hug.

"Harry, it's ok. Take me to your apartment, I can fold. I can teach you. It'll all be ok." A soothing voice said from the corner. Harry looked up, wiped his tear-stained cheeks, and smiled at Ginny. She was saving his life, he had no idea how he could ever repay her.

"Thank you Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said, taking hold of her arm and side-by-side apparating with her back to his apartment.

"Oh my gosh Harry, this is worse than I thought… How much laundry did you do?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I couldn't help it… there were just… too many… dirty… clothes!" Harry said through dry sobs.

"It's ok Harry, together we can fold it all." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Ok… First off, shirts. First you take it, then you turn it over so that the front is on the floor. Then you fold over the two sides with sleeves, and fold it in half." She said, showing him as she did it.

"Next off, pants. Fold them in half, putting both legs together, then fold them in half again, vertically this time." She folded the pants. Harry stared at her in amazement.

"That is so amazing." Harry replied, staring at the folded shirt and pants in awe.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Ginny said, picking up more pants and folding them.

"Ok!"

They folded and folded and folded. They folded until there was none left to fold. Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelming happiness as they reached the end of the load. It was the best feeling he had felt in a long time.

"Ginny…" Harry said, as he finished folding his last pair of pants. "I couldn't have done this without you… and while I was sitting here on my living room floor, folding clothes with you… I've realized, I'm madly in love with you, and Voldemort can't stop us."

"Oh Harry, I'm madly in love with you too! I'm so glad you've suddenly gotten it through your thick head that we can be together!" Ginny said with glee.

And at that, they kissed. And fell in love, and lived happily ever after with 10 children and a big white house with orange shudders. The orange to match the kids', and Ginny's hair.

THE END!


End file.
